


Love Arrow Shoot

by kotomaru



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotomaru/pseuds/kotomaru
Summary: Hanayo accidentally stumbled upon Umi's archery practice, and now she can't stop watching her.





	Love Arrow Shoot

Hanayo watches intently, as Umi draws her bow for yet another shot. She doesn't realize that she's holding her breath, the anticipation of seeing Umi's fluid movements overwhelming her every thought.

Umi's form is rigid yet flexible, unbending. She releases an arrow, and hits the mark perfectly. Hanayo almost gasps, but catches herself. 

_'How perfect can she be?'_

Hanayo isn't entirely sure how she ended up here, or why she's as enchanted as she is. She sees Umi almost everyday at practice after school, so why is it that watching her now feels this enthralling? She vaguely remembers walking by this area of the school a few weeks ago, since she told Rin to walk home without her. Hanayo has secretly been practicing her dancing, hoping that she could continue to improve and become a better school idol. 

That's when she heard a piercing sound through the air, and felt drawn to whatever the mysterious noise was. She was surprised to see Umi, all alone, practicing. Before Hanayo could greet her senior, she stopped herself. It was hypnotizing, watching Umi practice. 

So for the past few weeks, Hanayo has snuck off to secretly watch Umi.

It's always been a highlight, getting to watch her. Thrilling to an extent. 

Hanayo had always managed to sneak away before Umi could catch her, but today, she felt a bit selfish. Watching Umi was a comfort, and with an upcoming live, Hanayo has felt more anxious than normal.

So when Umi began to walk in her direction, she felt like a mouse being cornered by a cat. Hanayo always hid near where they kept the arrows, but Umi was always prepared enough to not need to get more. Hanayo almost squeaks when she hears Umi's footsteps approaching.

_'What should I do what should I do? Is Umi going to be mad at me?  What if she thinks I'm a stalker and hates me, or--"_

"Hanayo?" 

Hanayo lets out a shriek, and puts her hands up.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

Umi blinks, knitting her eyebrows. She extends a hand, to which Hanayo gracefully accepts. 

"What're you doing here?" Umi inquires, tilting her head. Hanayo gulps, and begins to gnaw on her lip.

"I, uh... I was... watching you p-practice." Hanayo admits, scratching her cheek bashfully. Umi stills looks confused, her lips pursed. Finally, she chuckles, and gives a small smile.

"It's alright. I'm not upset," Her eyes soften, "But I'm curious as to why you were watching me." 

Hanayo shifts her weight from foot to foot, unable to make eye contact. 

Bashfully, she whispers, "You look like an angel." 

Umi's eyes widen, and her cheeks flush. Hanayo squeezes her eyes shut, wishing the ground would swallow her up. 

_'Why did I say that?!'_

"Hanayo... you're truly to sweet." Umi shakes her head, and puts her bow down on the ground. Hanayo looks up, daring to look into Umi's shimmering amber eyes. 

"I mean it though! You move like it's nothing, and almost always hit the target! It's amazing, really. I wish I was as fit as you. Not to mention the way you look so pretty with your hair tied up like that, and--" 

Hanayo cuts herself off, her face on fire. 

"I-I'm undeserving of such praise." Umi stutters, looking equally as flustered. Hanayo's lip trembles, adrenaline pumping through her body. She shakily brings her hand to Umi's, catching the girl by surprise. Slowly, she brings Umi's hands to her lips, a determined look settling onto her visage. Hanayo affectionately gazes at Umi's rough yet delicate hands, and slowly kisses each knuckle. 

Hanayo's hands shake as she gently releases her grip, allowing Umi's fingers to brush against her own.

"I, uh, see you t-tomorrow!" Hanayo exclaims with a bow, before running away. Umi's jaw drops, as the loving action finally sinks in. She brings her hand to her face, remembering the soft lips that had touched them just moments before.

Her heart beating violently and mind racing, she only hopes that Hanayo comes back to watch her practice again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> dear klowbi,
> 
> i'm really happy that we both met. i remember the first time i heard you singing nawatobi, and thinking to myself, 'this girl has such a sweet voice', and i still think that to this day. i remember how giddy i was to talk to you for the first time, one on one, and looked forward to singing with you whenever i could. time spent with you was never a waste. no matter what you said, i was always captivated, and still am. i remember when you first mentioned making a cover group, and how excited the two of us were to create something together. you're one of the sweetest, and kindest girls i've ever met, and i'm so so lucky to call you my best friend. talking to you has always been so much fun, and from the bottom of my heart, i love you. i love your singing voice, the super adorable way you say sword and princess, the silly things you do, and most of all, just you. i feel like we've known each other for longer than seven months, and tbh, i hope we can friends for much longer to come. thank you so much for always brightening my day. 
> 
> happy birthday, klowbi. <3


End file.
